Antinomia
by Ashabi
Summary: •Oneshot• ¿Madara es dueño de tu cuerpo y Hashirama de tu corazón? ¿O a ambos les pertenecen aquellas cosas tan preciadas? El proverbio indica tanto conformarte con el segundo hombre que llegase a tu vida, pero no estás dispuesta a dejar a ninguno de los dos. Porque al final, ellos son culpables de tu antinomia y la luna es el silencioso testigo.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Advertencia:** What if…? Posible Ooc.

* * *

 **•** **Antinomia** **•**

 **.**

Bajo las verdes hojas de un árbol, tu larga melena roja se menea, y debido a la travesura del viento al traer el calor por todas partes, tus mejillas lucen de un ligero tono carmín. Tus ojos color noche observan la plenitud del cielo oscuro y el como el infinito luce adornado por finas y brillantes estrellas. Sonríes por un instante.

De niña tu madre solía decirte que cada estrella presente en el firmamento, es el sueño de alguien en algún lugar del mundo.

Es entonces que oteas cada hoja tan llena de vida del árbol donde estás y de tus labios rojos sale una risita, porque estás segura que la estrella más bonita del cielo fue hecha por los ideales tan bellos que Hashirama soñó.

Hashirama…

Es completamente normal que ahora mismo tu corazón lata rápido y sin control al recordar a tu marido, y que por tanto, tu rostro se sienta caliente. Pero tus reacciones empeoran ahora porque si hablas de Hashirama, es inevitable hablar de… Madara Uchiha.

Esta vez tu estómago se revuelve una y otra vez y sientes muchas mariposas dentro; están llenas de vida y aturden a tu podrido corazón. Las pálidas mejillas que usualmente portas, en este momento se han teñido de escarlata y tus manos sudan y hormiguean, buscando anhelantes la sensación de acariciar tan negras hebras.

La luna es testigo de cómo cierras los ojos y caes de rodillas, rozando con tus níveas rodillas el suave pasto del prado. La razón por la cual tus piernas están desnudas, es porque has escapado del futón que compartes diario con tu _querido_ esposo y cuando se supone que duermes, sólo llevas un corto camisón color blanco.

Blanco… color de pureza e inocencia. Cualidades que no tienes.

Las pupilas tan oscuras que reflejan tus emociones, se esconden, y tras esto sientes un par de lágrimas que arden pues no pueden escapar. Estás convirtiéndote en presa de tus recuerdos y sensaciones de nueva cuenta.

Nadie te creería si les revelaras que amas a dos hombres a pesar de sus grandes diferencias. Porque argumentarían cosas relacionadas a la moral y al proverbio que muchas veces escuchaste de boca de tus mayores "Si te sientes confundida respecto a dos hombres, decídete por el segundo al cual conociste, porque si amaras tanto al primero nunca te hubieras enamorado del otro".

Y está bien, ese proverbio ha hecho que los labios callosos de Hashirama te besen cada día desde que el primer rayo del sol se asoma por los ventanales del cálido hogar que han construido. Decidiste unir tu vida a la de él bajo la mirada aprobatoria de su clan y el tuyo. La alianza Uzumaki-Senju fue perfecta.

¿Entonces Madara fue el primer hombre?

Sí. Llevas tus manos hacia tu pecho y el dolor de morderte insistentemente el labio inferior te agobia a la par que tus pensamientos viajando al pasado. Madara fue el primero en absolutamente todo.

Mientras a Hashirama lo conociste en una reunión formal e importante entre el clan Uzumaki y el Senju, vestida ostentosamente con un kimono color rosa y portando tus habituales rodetes en tu sedoso cabello; a Madara lo conociste con el cabello suelto y mojado y sin traer nada puesto.

Ríes un instante, rememorando el incidente tan humillante. El caudal de un río cercano a tu hogar fue demasiado tentador para ti y sin dudarlo, sumergiste tus pies en el agua cristalina, pero pronto deseaste más y confiada de que no habría nadie alrededor, te despojaste de aquella yukata color azul cielo y tu cuerpo se llenó de la esencia del fresco río.

Él te vio desnuda y tu usual elegancia evitó que le dijeras una mala palabra. Sonrojada y de espaldas a él, esperaste a que se marchara para poder vestirte, mas Madara nunca se retiró ni hizo el amago de hacerlo, y con una sonrisa de medio lado te sugirió estar así para él cada semana. Por sus rasgos y la arrogancia que portaba aquel hombre desconocido para ti en ese momento, concluiste que era un Uchiha y por tu descendencia Uzumaki, temiste por tu vida.

Los clanes estaban en guerra y siempre escuchabas horribles historias en que durante las batallas, hombres abusaban de mujeres de clanes enemigos y después las asesinaban, sin interesarles ni un instante si fueron hijas, madres o esposas. Y sin duda, los Uzumaki al estar de parte del clan Senju, tenían asegurado el infierno con los hombres de ojos escarlata.

—No te haré daño mujer. Deja de mirarme así.—Eso fue lo que dijo con su voz ronca y varonil. Entonces decidiste dejar de darle la espalda y mirar fijamente sus ojos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Pudiste ver a través de esos trozos de noche que él no te estaba mintiendo, y por su peculiar belleza, lucía como un ángel extendiéndote la mano.

—Sólo voltéate para poder vestirme y confiaré en ti. — aseguraste, cubriendo tus senos de niña-mujer para evitar que él mirara aquella parte tan íntima.

Después de eso, fue inevitable que cada cierto tiempo se volvieran a ver, pues la casualidad siempre los volvía a reunir. En esos encuentros, Madara solía lanzar piedras al río para comprobar su tiro y tú en tanto le observabas, completamente en silencio; o en otras ocasiones, traías comida en una canasta cuando comenzaron a tener un _horario_. A veces parloteabas, en otras las palabras sobraban, ya que los besos llenaban los momentos. Después de todo, él fue el primer hombre que probó tus labios.

Él fue rudo en vez de ser dulce aquella vez, Madara no tuvo tacto alguno y simplemente te estampó contra el fresco césped al besarte, alegando que le había cansado que desperdiciaras tu boca en hablar cuando podías aprovecharla para otras _cosas._ Aquel día tus labios terminaron hinchados y rojos, y hasta tuviste que buscar la forma de cubrir los morados que sus mordidas formaron en tu cuello.

A pesar de su hosquedad y frialdad, y que podías jurar que sus ojos negros tenían algo que no inspiraba a confiar en él, tu corazón decidió amar a ese hombre. La relación llegó a un punto donde no hubo retorno. Un día que nunca olvidarás, tu cuerpo fue poseído por el de él dentro de una cabaña vacía y polvorienta, mas no te importó el lugar, fuiste feliz al sentirte amada entre sus brazos llenos de heridas por las batallas.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo mantenías una amistad muy cercana con Hashirama y tu cabeza ya comenzaba a dolerte pues la dulzura de aquel hombre ya estaba haciendo mella en ti. Una noche te enteraste del lazo tan grande que mantenían Uchiha y Senju; además, en ese mismo instante supiste que el Senju y la aldea que fundó serían tu destino debido a que lo decidiste sin titubear, ya que sabías que lo que mantenías con el hombre de largos cabellos negros, nunca llevaría a un matrimonio feliz.

Madara supo la noticia a través de tus temblorosos labios, y te besó con tanta fogosidad que tu corazón repiqueteó porque sabías que ese condenado contacto no era una despedida.

—Estúpido Hashirama. —murmuró él para después sonreírte de una forma que encogió tu estómago—Le deseo suerte en hacerte sentir lo que te hago sentir a ti, Mito.

Konoha ha sido tu hogar desde entonces. Pronto el hombre que te poseía no era Madara, ni el que te besaba ni el que te robaba el aliento con momentos al aire libre. Y te pareció descarado que Uchiha continuara frecuentando a Hashirama cuando tú estabas presente. Era como desear con fervor alguna cosa y tenerla a la mano, pero no poder obtenerla. La tentación hacía mella en ti y más pronto que tarde las pocas veces que las manos de tu esposo te tocaban, no eran suficientes, menos aún los besos llenos de dulzura.

Tú necesitabas la hosquedad y lujuria del hombre del _Sharingan._

Caíste en el pecado al reposar en el árbol en el ahora estás y encontrarte el objeto de tu deseo, y en ese instante tus labios volvieron a sentirse vivos al percibir el calor de la boca de Madara. Aun hoy caes en el ciclo, siempre pidiéndole con la mirada a Madara que nadie debe enterarse de lo que tienen.

Aunque al final, dudas que se le deba de llamar "tener algo" a encontrarse fugitivamente, traicionando en el proceso al hombre tan dulce y generoso que es Hashirama.

A ambos los amas a tu manera. Senju llena de calidez a tu corazón y la ternura está presente cada día de tu vida, no te hace falta nada porque el lucha para ello. Uchiha en cambio, se encarga de encender la llama que hay en ti y pierdes el control cada vez que lo tienes frente a frente, y a pesar de la hosquedad de su ser, sientes que hay algo allí que los une.

Jadeas en el instante en que percibes unas manos colocándose sobre tu vientre y una respiración tranquila haciéndote cosquillas. Ríes nerviosamente cuando deja de tocarte y te levantas del suelo aun sin abrir los ojos y permaneciendo de espaldas a él.

—Mito, ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy no es día de…

—Madara, no te finjas sorprendido, percibiste mi chakra aquí.

—Tsk.

Sus manos esta vez se fijan en tus desnudos hombros y al mismo tiempo, te los besa, arrancándote un suspiro.

—Madara, ¿me amas como yo a ti?—Aumentas la fuerza con la que tus ojos están cerrados, nunca le has dicho aquello, pero hoy en especial la necesidad de saberlo es sofocante.

Porque con Madara es un juego en el que pierde más de lo que se gana. Mientras Hashirama te da todo lo que tenga en sus manos, Madara toma todo de ti sin reparos.

La brisa que viaja a través del lugar trae nostalgia y sentimientos insospechados, llevándose el silencio tan incómodo que persiste entre ambos. Él no te responde ni te responderá. El corazón de ese hombre está más podrido que el tuyo y la neblina que lo cubre nunca te ha permitido saberlo todo de él.

Un gruñido se extiende en la profundidad de esta noche y de tu boca sale un grito cuando Madara con brusquedad te voltea hacia él. El negro de tus ojos choca contra los él al abrir tus parpados y sonríes suavemente, con Madara no sientes culpas, pues estás con una persona que hace el mismo mal que tú.

—Eres una molestia.—dice, acariciando con sus dedos una de tus rojas mejillas.

Una lágrima inevitablemente escapa de tu ojo izquierdo y alzas tus ligeros pies para lograr enrollar tus brazos tras su cuello y besarlo con desesperación. Lo que "tienen" a todas luces, merece llamarse secreto, pues se supondría que nadie lo sabe más que ustedes. Pero no es así, la luna está siendo testigo del como mediante la unión de sus lenguas, se lleva a cabo la traición y el nacimiento de la codicia y la lujuria.

Tú eres un frágil castillo de arena… y la ola hecha de espuma de mar es Madara. E inevitablemente, él siempre arrasará con tu ser aun cuando siempre tengas a tus pies, al sol lleno de calidez.

 **.**

* * *

 _Antinomia:_ Conflicto o contradicción entre dos leyes, principios racionales, ideas o actitudes.

 **N/A:** *Suspiro*. Se supondría que yo ya no debería de estar escribiendo sobre Naruto y aun así tengo ideas. Pft, pero esta la realicé en definitiva con mucho gusto, porque siempre he tenido ganas de narrar un HashiMitoMada 7u7

Ya trabajé a mi Madara ((es sólo mío, perras :v ))

Espero que les haya gustado este OS ((qué sería drabble en un principio…)) y que dejen un coqueto review ;)

Saludos: Ashabi.


End file.
